Diamond in the Rough
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: Link was on a hunt for the six pieces of the Master Sword. He was pretty sure he would've accomplished his goal a lot sooner too if it weren't for the highly annoying but devastatingly attractive bandit that accompanied him. What did she say her name was? Oh yeah, Zelda.
1. Desert Elf

**This story is dedicated to my amazingly awesome friend, Guardian of Shadows. Words cannot describe what your friendship means to me. **

_.xx._

"Yallah! Desert Elf!"

Bringing his horse to a halt in mid gallop, the Desert Elf turned around to see two Gerudos approach him. The sweltering heat of the midday sun was beginning to irk the Elf, but he knew he shouldn't complain. The Gerudo women were fierce and merciless creatures and he was lucky that he had gotten in their good graces early on.

"We need you to take us across the Haunted Wasteland," the Elf recognized the Gerudo woman to be Imaan, a close and personal acquaintance of the appointed leader of the tribe, Nabooru. "Take us across and bring us back."

The Elf led his mare closer to the approaching Gerudo women. "And my reward?"

He also learned early on that any risks that he took to guide the women through the Haunted Wasteland and the River of Sand resulted in great rewards. Just as he anticipated, Imaan threw a hefty sized pouch of rupees at his mare's hooves.

"Will be great." She said with a sly smile.

"Be at the gate at sundown," the Elf instructed. The desert was the only thing that he had any power over; he was the only one that knew how to get in and out of the Desert Colossus safely and alive. Ever since he was a young elf, kidnapped from his home in Kakariko, the Desert Elf had learnt the secret passageways that were around the Gerudo Fortress. The secret passageways included how to get in and out of Nabooru's chambers undetected, the kitchens, the armory, the training grounds, and the hunting grounds. Sometime during his _exploration_, he claimed to have met a phantom that knew the secrets of the Haunted Wasteland.

The phantom claimed his time to pass over had come and that he had to pass the knowledge of being the guide down. Because the little elf was eager to learn more, the phantom found him to be a more than suitable candidate and gave him the knowledge of the Haunted Wasteland.

The knowledge was also his ticket to living a long and prevalent life among the Gerudo women.

Pulling out a boomerang that was tucked behind his left boot, the Desert Elf skilfully threw it to retrieve the pouch of rupees. Like the aim of an expert marksman: bulls-eye. Returning the boomerang back to where it was, he opened the pouch to see a plethora of gold and red rupees.

Excellent.

Attaching the pouch to his belt, the Desert Elf pulled the reins of his mare and continued guiding her to his chamber.

_.xx._

He shrugged off his gear: a cream coloured turban, an ivory tunic that had strings lacing the neck, and a black cape. He stood in the middle of his chambers feeling the weight of exhaustion on his shoulders. Rolling the left one, then the right, the Desert Elf sauntered over to his bed and flopped onto it, not before kicking off his shoes. Yawning loudly, he brought his left hand up to study the tattoo that had been on his wrist for as long as he could remember: the outline of three triangles that formed one large triangle. The lower right triangle, however, was coloured in gold.

He ran his right thumb over the tattoo.

So many unanswered questions…

"Desert Elf!"

He shot up, eyes slightly widened. He wasn't expecting anybody to be calling for him… and the person calling him sounded oddly like—

"Didn't you hear me the first time? Open up, Link!"

It was Nabooru. She was the only Gerudo that ever referred to him by his real name; a name he wasn't even sure was _really_ his name. Scrambling off of his bed, Link quickly grabbed his cape –he was still shirtless- and tied it around his neck before throwing his door open. Indeed, as he anticipated, Nabooru was standing on the other side with her arms crossed and a look of annoyance on her face.

"Imaan and Saadi told me that you agreed to take them across the Haunted Wasteland?"

Link nodded. "Yes, I did."

Nabooru rubbed her temples. "Why must they keep _going_ to the Colossus?"

"They're your women," Link said in a rather nonchalant way. "Maybe you should try asking them?"

Nabooru's eyes narrowed. "Maybe I _will_. You will not be taking Imaan and Saadi to the Colossus—you have the evening off to do as you please, Link."

"As you command, mistress," Link bowed. Nabooru nodded curtly before turning around and walking off. Without hesitation, Link shut the door to his room and walked back to his bed. This time he didn't remove his cape. Sighing, he rested his head against the pillow and closed his eyes.

_So tired…_

He wasn't aware when the lines that separated his dreams from reality became hazy. Link entered the twisted world that existed only on his dreams; a world that was dominated by soul-stealing masks and a giant moon that threatened to destroy the existence of an entire kingdom.

Link saw that he resembled a tiny bush—a Deku scrub, if he was correct? – and he couldn't transform back. Running through an endless dark tunnel, more and more of those scrub-like bush things followed him, an irritating rattling sound ringing in his ears, shaking his very essence.

And then?

And then he was a rock-man. A Goron, if his knowledge was correct. He was standing at the foot of a frozen volcano staring up at a giant sleeping Goron sitting atop the peak. Inhaling deeply, he curled up into a tight ball and began rolling. But as he was rolling his surroundings changed and he found himself in the middle of a vast body of water.

He was no longer a Goron. He had suddenly become a Zora, an elegant and eloquent creature that guarded the waters. Link saw himself swimming away from a giant fish… a giant _skeletal_ fish that spewed out mini skeletal fish at him. The waters were endless and eventually he found himself in his regular Elfish form, but he was still in the water and running out of air.

Looking behind him, Link saw that the fish had morphed into a Gerudo… but not just any Gerudo. It was the grotesque and hideous face of a half pig half man. It looked demonic and evil, with beady red eyes and a putrid snare.

It looked like the creature that kidnapped him years ago. Gasping, but realizing only water went into his lungs, Link whirled around and feverishly searched for something to help him. But there was nothing, and his consciousness was quickly waning. His eyes were slowly beginning to shut and the face of the Gerudo man started laughing, the hollow sound of his voice echoing in Link's ears.

Gasping slightly, Link snapped awake and was faintly aware of the blood pounding in his ears. Sitting up, he detangled himself from his cape and wiped the thin layer of sweat off of his forehead. _I need air,_ he thought suddenly feeling very claustrophobic. The only place that would help relax and get his mind off of the hellish nightmare he had was the Spirit Temple, right at the heart of the Colossus.

It was the one place nobody knew of. His safe haven.

_.xx._

The twinkling hours of twilight welcomed Link as he sat on a boulder just beside the Gerudo's sacred temple: the Spirit Temple. With his instrument of choice pressed against his lips, on ocarina that was gifted to him long ago by two exiled Gerudos, Link played the mystical tune that hummed from within the temple. He didn't know where the sounds came from, or how the beautiful melody was constantly playing, but he was well aware of how calming and magical the song was.

His fingers worked expertly over the ivory instrument. His eyes were closed which resulted in his other senses heightening immediately. He was aware of the smell of the sand around him, the dry air gently caressing his skin, the faint hum of the melody from within the temple, and the feel of the cold and rough boulder that he was sitting on. Everything around him was home; it was the only home that Link ever knew and the Gerudo were the only women he ever lived with.

Sometimes, though, he would envision the face of a beautiful Hylian woman and Link could only assume that it was the face of his real mother. He was only a young boy of six years old when the grotesque Gerudo man had ripped him from his home, his village, and brought him to the land of sand and desert. That memory was one that Link never forgot, despite it being over ten years prior. Every so often he would recall that moment in a dream…

_"Mother! Mother!" Young Link ran into his home, tackling his mother midway through their living room. Laughing, a blond-haired Hylian with majestic blue eyes, kissed her son's forehead._

_"What's gotten you so excited, love?"_

_Link jumped up and down for joy. "Anju! Anju promised to show me her Cucco pen! She said that there's a blue one. Mother, a blue cucco! They exist? And, and," he wouldn't even pause to take a breath, "she said she'd show me her milk bottle. It's made out of crystal- what's crystal? She said it sparkles though, like my eyes. Mother, do my eyes _really_ sparkle?" _

_She smiled, pulling her son into a tight and affectionate hug. "Oh Link," she laughed. "Always the curious one, aren't you?"_

_Link grinned toothily up at his mother. She was everything to him: a mother, a father, and a best friend. His father had passed away before Link was born so he had never gotten the honour to meet his dad, a General in the Hyrule Army. Leaning up to give his mother a kiss on the cheek, Link was stopped short when their door was blasted open._

_"Finally!"_

_It was an unfamiliar voice that echoed with coldness and evil. _

_"The Triforce of Courage. I've found you!"_

_Link's mother gasped. "NO!"_

_A man, as ugly as he sounded, snickered as he stepped forward. "Out of my way, woman."_

_"Never! Link, run!"_

_He raised his hand, electricity surging at his fingertips. "You dare oppose me?" The electricity shot out from his hand and shot Link's mother backwards. She lay in a crumpled heap, blood dripping from the side of her mouth and down her chin._

_"MOTHER!"_

_The man swooped forward and picked Link up off the ground. "Forget your mother, _Link_," he way he said Link's name dripped with evil. "You belong to the Gerudos now."_

_Link thrashed in the man's arms but he only could laugh. "Mother! MOTHER!"_

"Lost in the memories of yesterday, are we?"

Link jumped, breaking out of his reverie. His eyes focused on a smiling masked person in front of him and he gasped, dropping his ocarina. Immediately he stood up and widened his stance, preparing himself to fight this stranger. How did they get into the Desert Colossus? Only Link knew the pathway...

"Relax."

The voice was stern but gentle at the same time. The only visible eye, a piercing red, stared at Link as he began to relax his tense muscles. Somehow, for some reason, he knew he could trust this person. It was a gut instinct and if there was anything Link had learned while living under the Gerudo, it was that his gut instinct _never_ failed him.

"That tune you were playing," the unknown character took a step towards Link but he didn't feel intimidated at the least. "Somebody taught you it?"

"No," Link's voice sounded foreign to his own ears. "I just know it."

The stranger's only visible eye flickered to the temple and back at him. "Is it the melody of the Temple? The Requiem of Spirit?"

Link studied the person; he (at least, Link thought he was a he) wore a blue and white body suit. A white scarf wrapped around his mouth, hiding his identity, and a similar styled head covering was over his long, blond hair. On the chest of his outfit was what Link recognized as the Eye of all Truth—a legendary artifact that was able to see into the minds of everybody, and everything.

"It's a melody that I hear from within the Temple," Link said slowly. "I don't know what it's called, though. But that isn't the point! Who are you and how did you make it through the desert?"

The person took a step forward. "Some call me Sheik, though that isn't my name; it is what I respond to." He took another step forward. "The desert is simply a sea of sand; when one knows the destination, the pathway is simple to find."

Link's eyes flickered to behind the Sheik person to see if there was any oncoming danger. None that he could see, and again his gut was telling him to trust Sheik. Visibly relaxing, Link picked his ocarina up and clutched it tightly. "I presume you came looking for me?"

The cloth covering Sheik's face shifted and that could only mean one thing: he was smiling.

"You presume correctly, Desert Elf."

Link's eyes widened and he realized something. "You were watching me?"

"For quite some time. It seems that you have the Gerudo wrapped your finger." Sheik took a few more steps forward but Link stood his ground. Arilyn, the Gerudo that took care of the training facility, had taught Link everything she knew about fighting. Her theory was that if there was to be a male that lived amongst the secretive race, he may as well know how to fight.

Link had never been gladder for taking up Arilyn in her offer than he was right then.

"What did you intend to gain from watching me?" Link asked, not impolitely, but he was harsh enough.

"Tell me," Sheik's voice softened slightly, "do you know the treasure that the Gerudo guard? Do you know what is within the secret tunnels of the Temple?"

Link frowned. "No. I just get them here and back; it's enough to keep me alive and my belly full."

"Link," Sheik whispered his name. The sun was rising slowly and the shades of yellow, orange, and red painted the skies. Twilight was disappearing and daylight was taking control—it was a regular phenomenon but it never ceased to amaze Link. "The treasure that the Gerudos are hiding in there is the reason why _you_ are here." Within the blink of an eye Sheik was in front of Link and holding Link's left hand up. "It's the reason why the Triforce is part of your _skin_."

Link's heart began racing. "Triforce?"

Sheik dropped his hand and nodded. He took a few steps back and crossed his arms. "It is a relic that is made up of the essence of the three Goddesses: Din, Farore, and Nayru. Each smaller triangle represents a blessing: the lower right is the Triforce of Courage, the left is the Triforce of Wisdom, and the top is the Triforce of Power. When all three parts of the Triforce is united, it will grant the wielder a wish that will last until the day he or she dies."

Link looked down at his wrist and recognized that the bottom right triangle was coloured in.

The Triforce of Courage, according to Sheik.

"Within the walls of the Temple is an artifact that can only be wielded by the chosen one. None of the Gerudos can touch it, so they simply guard it." Sheik's eyes suddenly darkened. "Find it, Link."

He was thrown off. "Wh-what?"

"Find it." Sheik sounded stern. "Whether you believe in destiny and fate or not, I do not know, but I do know that you are here for a reason. The Gerudo never allow anybody that isn't part of their bloodline into their clan, but they kept you. They raised you, nursed you, and nurtured you as if you are one of their own. It means something and I believe that the answer is within the Temple."

It was true. Link had seen many executions throughout his time living with the Gerudos; they never showed mercy.

Except to him.

Link glanced, slowly, over his shoulder to look at the entrance of the Temple. He turned back to Sheik in almost an instant. "You're sure?"

Sheik neither nodded nor shook his head. "I am telling you information that I am confident is correct. Your destiny goes farther than directing Gerudos in and out of the sand sea. The Triforce," Sheik nodded his head to Link's wrist, "is something that can grant you unfathomable power. Think, Link… why _would_ the Gerudos keep _you_ and not anybody else? And what _is_ in that Temple that they're guarding?"

Link took a moment to digest what Sheik was telling him. It made sense, the questions that Sheik was asking. Gently, Link pushed some of his bangs off of his face but his stormy blue eyes never looked away from Sheik's piercing red ones. "If what you're saying is correct," Link said slowly, "how will I know what to do next?"

Sheik took a step backwards. "You just will. Destiny will guide you, no matter where it is you have to go—the sea of time is vast, but the wave of destiny is certain. You _will_ go where you are meant to be, Link."

Before Link could respond Sheik threw a deku nut and disappeared with the flash of white light. Link winced and averted his eyes, trying not to let the blinding light bother him. What Sheik said had struck a chord in the young elf. What _was_ his purpose there? Why _did_ the Gerudos let him live yet have executed over a hundred Hylians throughout the years?

Link turned around and stared at the entrance of the Temple. _What are they guarding?_ An unknown force began calling Link—as if his legs had a mind of their own, they began guiding Link towards the Spirit Temple. Something was definitely in there, Link was sure of that. Something that the Gerudos were trying to keep hidden from the rest of the world.

_It's time I find out what that is. _Without giving himself a chance to reconsider his decision, Link ran into the Spirit Temple. He was intent on finding the guarded treasure.

_.xx._


	2. Facing Destiny

Was it really such a good idea? Link stood at the entrance of the temple and gawked at the complexity before him. He had never actually stepped for in the temple before; he was simply in charge of getting the Gerudos there and back safely. Guarding the lone staircase in the center of the main chamber were two giant serpent pillars; each had something carved into it. Link, weaponless, decided to venture forth—he only prayed there were no enemies to attack him.

He made it to the top of the stairs and glanced to his left. There was a tiny hole in the wall and he was sure that he would _not_ be able to fit into it; so, his only other option was to figure out what to do with the giant block on the left. Link eyed the two Armos that stood still but quickly moved past them to approach the mysterious block. Link trailed his fingers over it before tapped his knuckles against the rough textured wall.

Hollow.

He bit his lower lip. _I should be able to push it,_ he thought. Inhaling deeply, Link pressed his right shoulder against the block and began pushing.

It moved!

A small burst of adrenaline surged through Link's veins and he began to push the block with more vigour. The Silver Gauntlets (a gift given to him by Nabooru not too long ago) glistened under the ochre candlelight.

Link kept pushing the block but the pathway never seemed to end; his excitement began waning but Link didn't stop. There was an aura from _somewhere_ within the temple that was calling him. His body _knew_ where he was going, even though Link didn't. And he knew he had to trust his gut.

Never failed him before.

It probably was not going to start now.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the block fell into an opening in the ground and revealed the next room: a lone Beamos with a sharp razor blade encircling it. Link inwardly cursed. _I've never encountered them before. I've only heard from the Gerudos that you need to attack its eye._ As Link eyeballed the room, he noticed the diamond switch on the ceiling just above the Beamos.

But Link was weaponless; how was he supposed to attack the eye let alone the switch? Being the smartass that he was, he left his quiver and bow back in his bedroom and didn't think to take it with him for his early-morning stroll. _H__ow was I supposed to know I was going to explore the Temple?_ He thought, dryly. Link noted a few pebbles scattered over the four steps and an idea struck him. Inhaling deeply, he picked up two of the larger pebbles, took his aim, and threw them both at the switch over the Beamos.

His prayers were answered when the iron bars that kept the wooden door behind the Beamos locked, slid up. Counting to three in his head while noting the timing on the razor circling the Beamos, Link charged out from where he was safely hidden and ran past the Beamos (who began shooting it's laser beam at Link). With a quick somersault, Link was at and through the door. His heart was pounding in his chest—he was sure he was going to die at some point. The temple was _not_ safe.

As Link fully entered the room, his body began tingling. For some reason he felt drawn to _something_—and that was when he saw it. In the room behind the iron bars was a pedestal. It was centered in the perfectly cubical room and atop the pedestal was the hilt of a sword.

A blue hilt.

Link walked towards it slowly, as if he was hypnotized. The hilt was _pulling_ him, almost physically, and Link was unable to control his actions. "What is this?" He murmured as he stopped just a hairs width away from the hilt on the pedestal. Attached to the pedestal was a small stone tablet that had tiny inscriptions on it. Link leaned forward to get a better view of what it said:

_Only the chosen one, the one with the courage of the Goddess's Hero, can wield the Master Sword and reunite its pieces._

Link's eyes flickered to the hilt. It was a beautiful royal blue colour with no fuller and a rather elaborate crossguard (in relation to the pommel). Link noted that the pattern on the crossguard was reminiscent of the Hyrule Royal Family Crest. At the very base of the blade was the triangular pattern that was also on Link's left wrist.

"Master Sword?" Link repeated the name that was in the inscription. The tingling sensation that he felt earlier became stronger and his left fingertips were heating up. The hilt of the so-called Master Sword lacked a blade—it was merely a hilt, and nothing more. It was not a weapon, but a piece of what could be a legendary artifact capable of mass destruction.

Was this what the Gerudos were guarding?

Without giving himself the moment to reconsider the consequence of action, Link brought his left hand forward and grabbed the handle of the Master Sword hilt. Immediately, a lash of magnetic aura released from the hilt and enveloped the room. The last thing Link remembered was a blinding flash of white light and he lost consciousness.

_.xx._

Link's body tingled with an ethereal heat. Groaning, he slowly opened his eyes and gasped in utter shock when he saw that he was no longer in the Spirit Temple. He was somewhere _else, _suspended on a platform in a pillar of light.

"I see you've awoken, Hero."

Link whirled around to find a bald man wearing orange and red robes. From the corner of his eye he saw a deep green aura; he glanced over to find a little girl with green hair appear on top of a green medallion. Beside her was a Goron, and beside him was a Zora woman… Link turned around slowly and saw a Sheikah woman over a purple medallion and lastly, on the other side of the old man was Nabooru.

Link's eyes widened. "Nabooru?!"

She smiled, closing her eyes. "It's about time your inner Hero woke, Link."

"What do you mean?!"

The old man that Link first saw spoke up. "The Master Sword does not let just _anybody_ wield it. The spirit of the sword, an entity we call Fi, is very particular on who can use the sword that destroys all evil."

Link, who was still clutching the hilt of the sword, looked down at it. "Me?"

"Yes," the old man nodded. "I am Rauru, the Sage of Light. I guard the Sacred Realm and watch over the Temple of Time—I've been dormant for many years but you have finally released my spirit. The Sages have awoken when you took hold of the Master Sword." Rauru's eyes softened just a tad bit. "We will help you guide you to your destiny."

Link frowned. "What destiny? And Nabooru has been _awake_, as you put it. I don't recall her ever sleeping indefinitely!"

The Gerudo woman smiled. "Yes, I have been _awake;_ the spirit within me that identifies me as a Sage has been dormant. You're here _now_, Link, and you are the reason why all of us have been awakened as the Sages we were destined to be." Nabooru's look darkened drastically and her voice rose just slightly. "What reason do you believe Ganon had, to have kidnapped you when you were younger?"

Link's eyes widened. The topic of his kidnapping was taboo and he was never allowed to bring it up.

"You possess the Triforce of Courage," Nabooru ushered to his wrist. "The Master Sword has _chosen_ you to be its owner. Ganon wants to control the sword which is why we guard it; we will _continue_ to guard it until he finds the final piece of the Triforce. The Triforce of Wisdom."

Link's eyes bore into Nabooru's. "Why does he want it?"

"Power," Rauru spoke. "To control Hyrule, the Sacred Realm, and the Twilight—he wants full control of every world, and the only way to do that is to gain possession of the full Triforce and wield the Master Sword."

"He is the evil that is threatening Hyrule," Nabooru took over. "He is stopping at _nothing_ to get what he wants. Why do you think he let you live, Link? He knew you had the Triforce; he wants your _courage_."

Link was silent; he knew not what to say. Everything seemed surreal and _un_real. Clearing his throat, Link turned to Rauru and voiced the only question he had. "Why is it broken, then?" Link was referring to the Master Sword.

The wise Sage of Light smiled. "The Goddess, Hylia, knew that a malevolent force would try to control the sword before the chosen Hero knew who he was. So, to prevent this, she broke the sword into six pieces; one in each temple." Rauru nodded to the little girl with green hair. "Saria is the Forest Sage, Darunia is the Fire Sage, Ruto is the Water Sage, Impa is the Shadow Sage, Nabooru, whom you already know, is the Spirit Sage, and I the Light Sage. There is a piece of the sword in every temple, guarded by the temple's sage. Only the chosen Hero will be able to retrieve the pieces and fix the sword." Rauru's eyes bore into Link's.

"But in order to successfully navigate through these temples, you must _blend with your surroundings_."

Link's heart stilled. _Blend with my surroundings… what does he mean?_ Link knew, deep in his heart, that his life had changed drastically at that precise moment. Nothing was ever going to be the same ever again.

"You will learn soon, young Hero." Rauru smiled mysteriously. "Seek out the Sages. They _will_ guide you."

Link looked over at the sages that were watching him; he didn't know who _any_ of them were, how were they supposed to help him with _anything_? "Are you sure the Master Sword wants me?"

Nabooru chuckled. "Link, no matter how many times the Gerudo have tried to take hold of it, they were never able to. I knew, by taking one look at the Triforce on your wrist, that Ganon _needed_ you to attain his goal. Before you came to the Fortress I was aware of my duty to protect the temple. But after I saw you," Nabooru lowered her head slowly. "I knew I had to protect you, as well."

"Nabooru was instructed to watch over you," Rauru spoke reverently. "And she did. You were taught, trained, and raised wonderfully young Hero. But now the true test of destiny is at your feet, and you are being called to explore the Village of Ordon and the Kokiri Forest."

The little forest-girl, Saria, piped up. "Find the Great Deku Tree and he will guide you to me! There is a dark spirit that haunts my temple and I'm afraid it will taint my part of the Master Sword. You must hurry, Link!"

Link looked at Saria and turned back to Rauru. "But how do I leave the fortress? The Gerudos are always watching me."

"That is where I come in," Nabooru called out. "Do not worry. Just trust me."

Link stared at her for a few moments before slowly nodding. "Okay." He whispered and his voice was lost in a gust of wind. The sages turned into beams of lights and the echo of Rauru's voice was faintly heard.

"_D__estiny will guide you, no matter where it is you have to go—the sea of time is vast, but the wave of destiny is certain__."_

Link's eyes widened. That was what Sheik said! Before he was able to react to Rauru's words, he found himself back in the pedestal room in the Spirit Temple. He was clutching a glowing Master Sword hilt and his mind was reeling with what just happened—if it _really_ happened. Bringing the hilt up, he peered at it closely.

_The spirit of the sword recognized me as the Hero,_ he recalled. _And I have to find the pieces of the sword before I can stop Ganon… the same man who kidnapped me._

Tearing his gaze away from the hilt, Link looked at the triangle on his wrist; the Triforce. He could see, faintly, that the Triforce that represented courage was glowing. Despite his skepticism, Link knew that whatever was happening was because of destiny.

Just like how he was meant to be kidnapped by the Gerudos, he was meant to destroy their King as well.

_Alright destiny,_ Link thought as he turned to leave the room. _Here I come._

_.xx._


	3. Discovery

The sun was shining bright overhead when Link re-entered the Gerudo's Fortress. It was time for the guards to do a shift-switch; the night-guards were to be relieved with the day-guards. Link nodded to the Gerudo women as he continued his walk back to his room. He was slightly tired; after all, being teleported into a mysterious realm referred to as the Sacred Realm and being told that fate of the world depends on you could be just a tad bit tiring.

Link had the hilt of the Master Sword tucked into the waistband of his pants hidden discretely by his cape. His mind was reeling with the events that had just happened: his encounter with the six sages, being told that he was destined to be the saviour of Hyrule, finding out that he was kidnapped because he possessed the Triforce of Courage.

Discovering that the tattoo on his wrist _was_ the Triforce and not a fancy looking birthmark.

Link arrived to his room and ensured that his door was locked before he pulled out the hilt of the Master Sword. He stared at it for quite some time, wondering what kind of magical properties it possessed that made the Gerudo King want to wield.

_And why must I be the one to find all the pieces?_ Link thought. _And how? Rauru said to blend in with my surroundings but what does that even mean?_ Gently he placed it down on his study-desk and threw his cape over it. It was his pathetic attempt to conceal the hilt if any unexpected visitors dropped by, namely Arilyn. She normally knocked on his door three times a day because she wanted a sparring-partner and it was fun 'kicking a boy's butt.'

Standing in the middle of his room, Link stared at the bump that represented the hilt underneath his cape. His world had turned upside down and nothing would ever be the same ever again. Link knew that he was going to embark on an unprecedented adventure and he would be the sole reason why Hyrule was safe. Or destroyed.

Decided that he needed to sleep and stop thinking about the possible destruction of Hyrule, Link crawled into his bed and succumbed to a dreamless state of unconsciousness.

_.xx._

"Why won't he- DESERT ELF!" The annoying banging on his door woke Link up from his slumber. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes and glanced around his room; his eyes landed on his cape that hid the hilt.

"Give me a second!" Link called as he rolled out of bed and tried to find something to put on. His eyes landed on his red and gold tunic hanging in his closet- it was also a gift given to him by the same exiled Gerudos that had given him his Ocarina; twin sisters, Kotake and Koume. Quickly he pulled the tunic on and opened his door to see Arilyn (as expected) standing on the other side, looking annoyed.

"What took you so long?"

"I was sleeping." Link responded as he ran his fingers through his askew blond hair. He had to find the matching hood to his tunic; he hated not wearing his hat.

"What do you require from me, Arilyn?"

"Epona." Arilyn muttered. "She won't respond to any of our calls but I must change her horseshoes. All of the other mares and stallions are done."

Link nodded. "I will bring her to the horse pen shortly."

"Good. And Elf?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Your tunic is on backwards."

_.xx._

Link had his bow and quiver with him when he took Epona to the horse pen. After what happened earlier that morning (encounter with Sheik, a run through the temple, entering the Sacred Realm) Link didn't want to take any chances. Upon arriving at the horse pen, Link noticed Nabooru standing beside Arilyn with a careless and nonchalant expression on her face. She was acting as if she _hadn't_ told him that she was a Sage and was going to help him sneak out of the fortress that.

But why _would_ she look guilty? She hadn't committed anything criminal.

The events from earlier were supposed to be kept a secret and she was doing a damn well good job at keeping it. Link nodded at her before turning to Arilyn.

"Here she is."

Arilyn Grinned. "Thank you. The horseshoes will be ready just before sundown. You can come get her then."

"Okay," Link was about to turn and leave when something made him stop. He looked over at the supposed Spirit Sage and asked: "Are there any tasks for me to do, Nabooru?"

Nabooru slowly shook her head but then stopped. "Wait. There is. I need you to get something for me." Nabooru stepped forward and held out a small gold key. "This unlocks the tallest tower in the Western Fortress. There is a relic in there that I need you to get for me. I'd go but I have to supervise Arilyn changing the shoes." The look in Nabooru's eyes told Link that she didn't need _anything_ from the tower. What was in there was for _Link_; perhaps to help him on his journey?

"I shall get it done," Link murmured and Nabooru smiled.

"I trust that you will."

With a final nod to both Gerudos, Link turned and left the horse pen. Arilyn yawned loudly and looked at Epona. "Damn this horse and her love for Link. She responds to nobody else."

Epona neighed loudly and Nabooru burst into laughter. "No, she doesn't."

_.xx._

Link grunted as he hauled himself onto another platform of the fortress. _Why_ the Gerudo ladies did not believe in ladders were beyond him; the trip to the tallest Western Tower would've been a heck of a lot easier if Link had ladders and/or stairs to climb instead of _rocks_. Glaring at a nook in the wall, Link leapt up to grab hold of the next platform. He positioned his left leg to rest inside of the nook before hoisting himself onto yet _another_ platform.

"One level down," Link scanned the territory. "A thousand more to go."

"Desert Elf!"

Link turned around to see Akhsa, one of the night-shift Gerudo that was waiting to be relieved. Seeing her wave, Link waved back and cupped his hands to his mouth. "Where is Rubella?" He inquired, naming the Gerudo that was supposed to take over Akhsa's post. He could see Akhsa shrug exaggeratedly.

"No idea. I'm ready to fall asleep _standing_- anyway, where are you headed?"

Link pointed to the tower that he was headed to. "There. Nabooru needs me to get her something." He saw Akhsa nod slowly as her eyes remained glued on the tower. She seemed to be thinking of something, after a few moments she glanced back at Link.

"There's no easy way up there. I think Maryam may know a shortcut though. I believe she should be headed just to the base of the tower to relieve Saira."

Link seemed to consider what Akhsa said. Maryam and Saira were the two guards that remained posted at the Western Tower and Link was _positive_ that they didn't climb and scale the entire architectural structure to get to their post. Thanking Akhsa, Link jumped off of the platform he was standing on and broke into a sprint; he had to reach the base of the Western Tower before Maryam made her up. There _had_ to be a shortcut up there; if he knew the Gerudos, which he did, they had shortcuts for _everything_. Though Link lived with them since he was a young boy and although he knew _all_ the shortcuts, even the pathway through the Haunted Wasteland, he never found a way to directly reach the top of the Western Tower.

As Akhsa predicted, Maryam was, indeed, headed in the direction of the Western Tower. Breaking into a sprint, Link was able to intercept Maryam before she made it too close to the tower.

"Maryam!"

The Gerudo looked up to see Link hurtling towards her. Startled, she took a step back and watched as Link came to a halt in front of her, panting. He huffed for a bit before managing to strangle out something that sounded like: tower-up-how.

"Breathe, Desert Elf, before you continue to ask me your inane questions."

Link eyed her nastily but caught his breath nonetheless. Recomposing himself, he stood up tall and stared Maryam directly in the eyes. "The tower." He said curtly. "I require the knowledge and skillset to get to the top the quickest way possible."

Maryam's eyes narrowed. "Why do you need to know?"

"Is that any of your concern?" Maryam was Link's most disliked Gerudo. She had a superiority complex and a perpetual power trip. She needed to be brought back down to reality—Link could only hope sense would knock into her before reality did.

"Yes. You are entering _my_ domain and I need to know—"

"You entered _my_ domain a few nights ago without permission."

"What domain?"

"My bedroom." Link crossed his arms; he was aware that Maryam had been snooping through his bedroom a few nights ago when he was taking Arilyn and Imaan across the Haunted Wasteland.

Maryam had an aghast expression on her fact but Link knew it was all false; Maryam was all false. "I would never!"

"Of course you wouldn't," Link bowed mockingly. "Whatever gave me the impression that you _would_? But back to business, Nabooru requires me to retrieve something for her from the tower. If you have any questions, I would advise that you take it up with Nabooru and let me do my job without the possibility of getting in trouble with the leader."

"Why wouldn't she ask _me_ to get it _for _her?"

Link was ready to pull his hair out. Why must Maryam be so difficult?! "If _you_ went to get it _for_ her, then who'd be Western Tower lookout?"

Maryam seemed to consider what he said and relented. "Fine, but _only_ because Nabooru has asked you to do something for her." Maryam ushered for Link to follow her and he did in silence. She was a rude one, yes, but she was also a very helpful one when she wanted to be. Maryam knew certain techniques that eluded other Gerudos and Link knew that it was a smart idea to _not_ make a sarcastic or mocking comment when Maryam agreed to help him.

Everyone knew that and nobody tested that theory. The last Gerudo did well… they were no longer with the Gerudos. Her skeleton was lost somewhere in their dungeons.

"See that metal plate up there?" Maryam pointed to the ledge of the Western Tower. Link had to squint to see it but he did, indeed, see a metal plate glistening under the light of the sun.

"Yes, I do."

"That is a Hookshot base," Maryam looked over at Link before withdrawing a metal retracting contraption from her pocket. Link stared at it for a moment before looking up at Maryam. "It attaches the hook to the base and pulls you along with it while retracting. It's how Saira and I make it up and—" Maryam pointed to a Hookshot base discretely hidden on the wall just a few feet away from the tower, "down from the Tower."

Link was amazed at the device. He had never seen it in use in his many years of living with the Gerudos. But then again, they were able to keep secrets and take it with them to their graves. "And each of you has one?" Link asked and Maryam nodded.

"Yes. An old graveyard keeper, Dampé, had made three for the Gerudos. Saira has one, I have one, and Nabooru has one. I can assume safely that since she required this task to be done by you that we can impart the knowledge of the Hookshot unto you." Maryam's eyes narrowed just slightly. "Unless you're lying to me, Desert Elf."

Link simply shook his head. "I lie not, I fib not. My life is in the palm of your hands."

"Good. Now here, try." Maryam held the Hookshot out to Link who, without hesitation, took it. He felt the weight of the device for a moment before running his index finger over the trigger—_a shortcut_, he thought. _A way up and a way down; to travel long distances._ His mind immediately jumped to the wooden flags that marked the way through the Haunted Wasteland. _Could the Hookshot attach itself to wood?_

"Well, boy, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Maryam, without warning, wrapped her arms around Link's shoulders and held on tightly. It felt awkward having Maryam so close to him but Link knew that if he went up with her Hookshot then she had no way of relieving Saira from her duties. Inhaling deeply, Link looked up and targeted the base before pressing the trigger of his Hookshot. He heard metal unwind before it whizzed out of the mechanical device. After a few seconds he felt the metal chain become taut and, without warning, his body lurched forward.

"Hold on tight!" Maryam roared into his ear. Link's free hand wrapped around Maryam's waist to keep them both stable as they shot up and through the air. Link saw that they were both nearing the guardrail of the tower and his eyes slowly began to widen.

_Grab the guardrail!_ He commanded to himself. Just as they flew straight to the base, Maryam threw herself off of Link and hurdled over the guardrail to make it safely onto the platform. Link's eyes widened when he saw that he was coming in _really_ close to the guardrail. He managed to find the release button on the Hookshot and got the chain to detach itself from the base. Thrusting his bodyweight forward, Link lurched towards the guardrail and was expertly able to hurdle over it like Maryam.

Living with the Gerudos taught him agility and how to improvise. What he did was a combination of both; his training at its best.

Landing on his two feet like a cat Link composed himself and held the Hookshot out to Maryam. "Thanks," he muttered before nodding at Saira and dashing off into the main column of the tower. Saira raised an eyebrow and looked from Maryam to her Hookshot.

"And that was…?"

Maryam shrugged. "Beats me. Nabooru required his assistance and the Elf knew if he was lying to me… well…"

"He'd meet the same fate as Tabeez?"

Maryam smirked. "What _remains_ of Tabeez that is."

_.xx._

Link knew which room Nabooru was referring to. He heard the Gerudos speak of this room quite often, saying that there was a relic in there that none of them had ever seen. Nabooru knew what it was, and so did Ganon—the supposed King of the Gerudos. Link felt the weight of the key in the pocket of his tunic and the anxiousness was beginning to rise.

What was the relic?

Link spotted a wall sconce just below an opening in the wall. With perfect agility, he leapt off of the wall, grabbed the sconce, projected his body weight forward and did a backflip in the air in time to grab onto the ledge of the opening. Taking a moment to breath, Link ran up to the sole door in the crawlspace-esque opening.

A locked door.

Knowing that this was it, Link withdrew the key from his pocket and inserted it into the lock. As he predicted, the key fit. Link pushed the door open slowly and returned the key to this pocket. He took a step into the room and frowned when he felt his pocket heat up. He placed a hand over where the key _should've_ been resting, but it wasn't there.

It disappeared.

_How… _Link decided he wasn't going to question it. Things happened in the world he lived in that were unexplainable and, after what happened with the Sages and Nabooru, Link was willing to believe anything.

In the centre of the room was a treasure chest that seemed to be glowing almost ethereally. Staring at it for a brief moment, Link quickly walked over and turned the latch that secured the chest shut. Then, without further waiting, Link opened the lid of the chest and saw a glowing green jewel floating.

"What is this?" He whispered. Link reached his fingers out and just as his index finger brushed against the cold surface of the jewel, it began to glow brightly. Link stumbled back and landed on his behind, he watched as the jewel shot up into the air, glowed for a moment longer before shooting into Link, dissolving into his essence.

Stunned, Link remained where he was for a while. _What happened? Where'd it go?_ Looking down at his palms, Link felt a tingling sensation course through his veins.

Whatever it was, it was part of him now.

And only Nabooru would be able to tell him _what_ exactly that relic was.

_.xx._


	4. Twenty-seven Paces

Link returned to where Maryam was posted and informed her that he had what Nabooru asked for. Maryam inquired on what it was but Link told her that he was forbidden to reveal what it was. In actuality, he had _no_ idea what the hell was in the chest. And now? He absorbed the damn thing and didn't know what to tell Nabooru.

Maryam, not wanting to give Link the hookshot, decided to abandon her post for a brief moment as she transported Link down from the tower. Thanking her, Link began to trek back to the horse pen. Hopefully Epona's shoes were done being changed; he felt anxious when he didn't know how Epona was. She was always under his care, ever since he was forced to join the Gerudos. Link and Epona had a strong connection that he doubted any of the Gerudos had with their horses.

Link couldn't help but notice that his fingers and toes were tingling. He didn't know _what_ that jewel was and why his body absorbed it, but he intended to find out. He sent a silent prayer to Hylia above that Nabooru was still with Arilyn at the horse pen; he didn't want to have to deal with hunting down the boss.

Hylia listened to his prayers; Link saw Nabooru eyeing Arilyn as the Gerudo horse tamer rode around the horse pen with a black stallion—Link recognized it to be Ganon's revered steed. Since Link's capture, he had never seen the King of the Gerudo. All he ever heard were stories about the monstrous yet supposedly _fair_ leader.

Some 'fair leader' he turned out to be; kidnapping little children and all.

"Desert Elf," Arilyn greeted as she stopped the stallion just a few feet from Link. "Have you accomplished the task that Nabooru has given you?"

Link inclined his head. "I believe that question is for Nabooru to pose, if you do not mind." Without waiting to see Arilyn's reaction, Link walked around the horse and straight towards a smirking Nabooru. Her eyes were glistening under the noon sun; she knew he found what she told him to look for.

And she knew that he was confused.

"Kazem al Sahara," Nabooru greet softly as Link approached her. He recognized what he called her, one of the few words he picked up from the mysterious language that the Gerudos spoke. He bowed low; his cape was billowing in the gentle gale and his eyes were focused on the ground. "Salam."

Link straightened up and locked eyes with the supposed Sage of the Spirit Temple. "Salam, Nabooru." He returned the greeting. "I have accomplished the task you requested of me."

"I am aware." Nabooru murmured. "Arilyn has just finished with the horses. Bring Epona and meet me at the stables, we will proceed to my chambers from there. I have much to discuss with you."

Link nodded and bowed before taking his leave. In his heart he knew that his questions were going to be answered. He also knew, somehow, that Nabooru was going to tell him that he would be sneaking out of the Fortress that very night.

And, as always, Link never doubted his gut feelings.

"As you wish." Link whispered his voice husky and barely audible. Turning around, he began to leave the horse pen. Halfway through his walk he brought his left hand up and whistled for his mare to follow. Without hesitation Epona galloped towards her master.

Link grabbed hold of her rein and continued his walk towards the stables. He didn't bother a glance back; he somehow knew that Nabooru was gone.

_.xx._

Epona was locked in her pen and Link was lazily feeding her carrots, when he heard Nabooru clear her throat behind him. Flicking a glance over his shoulder, Link returned his attention back to his mare. "What was it?" He asked, knowing that she knew he was referring to the jewel that his body absorbed.

"The Crystal of Magika." Nabooru replied without hesitation. "Only three exist in this world, Link."

"Let me guess," Link pushed himself off of the railing that kept Epona locked in her pen. "The three stones belong to the three chosen by the Triforce?"

Nabooru's eyes didn't waver. "Something like that. It allows you to cast magic spells, given your manna energy is replenished. I've heard that there are manna replenishing potions scattered throughout Hyrule but, since we are not castors of magicka, I cannot prove or disprove that theory."

"So I can use magic?" Link cocked an eyebrow. First he was told that he was the chosen one by Fi to wield the Master Sword, and now he learned that he could cast magic spells?! What was next, a flying man dressed in green claiming that he's still a child?

"Of sorts." Nabooru nodded. "There is a Great Fairy, to my knowledge, located somewhere on the grounds of Hyrule Castle and one atop Death Mountain. I recommend you seek them out when you begin your travels. But," Nabooru shot him a look, "let us continue this discussion in my chambers. When you're ready." Nabooru turned and left and Link watched her retreating figure for a brief moment before sighing and following.

_Magic. Sword. Triforce… imminent destruction. What's next? _Link didn't want to entertain any more ideas; he figured that if he followed Nabooru and listened to what she had to say, it'd be the best course of action.

_.xx._

Nabooru's back was facing Link as they stood within the safety of her chambers. Nabooru relieved the Gerudos that stood guard of her wing; something about requiring privacy. A few of the Gerudos shot Link a nasty look.

He knew what they thought—they assumed that Nabooru was going to have her wicked way with Link. The thought made him shudder. Nabooru, in his eyes, was always an elder sister. And with the knowledge of her being a Sage; a Guardian in his journey… well… the idea of her wanting to _bed_ him seemed rather implausible. Link leaned against an ivory column as Nabooru started pacing the width of the room.

"Do you have the hilt?" She finally asked after a brief moment of silence. Link watched her figure and whispered, softly, his affirmation. Nabooru stopped pacing and looked at Link, studying the boy. He grew up to be a magnificent man; he knew how to fight, knew how to sneak, and had the intelligence to solve even the hardest of puzzles. He was the most perfect Hylian to be chosen to house the Triforce of Courage and wield the Master Sword.

Nabooru sighed. "Ganon… wishes to rule the world." She finally murmured her eyes downcast. "When the three pieces of the Triforce is united an unfathomable power is created, however, if the heart that unites the three pieces is impure… well…"

"Chaos?" Link offered. Nabooru nodded.

"Chaos. The Triforce offers a single wish to the one that touches it… and depending on what the wish is; the world could be destroyed. The Triforce was held within the Temple of Light in the Sacred Realm… a place where mortals cannot enter." Nabooru trained her gaze on the boy—nay, _man_ before her. "But Ganon succeeded. He managed to enter the Sacred Realm but, just as he touched the Triforce, all of the Sages pooled their energy together to break it into three pieces. The Triforce pieces, then, picked three individuals across the land of Hyrule that displayed genuinely the characteristic that piece represented."

Link nodded slowly. So far he understood what Nabooru was saying. "So the Triforce deemed that I represent the courageous trait?"

"Something like that. Ganon wields the Triforce of Power; there is but one more piece and nobody, Ganon, myself, or any of the sages, know where it is. Ganon's ultimate goal is to unite the Triforce, acquire the Master Sword, and rule every universe known to man. But he cannot _do_ that without _your_ piece of the puzzle… the force within the sword, Fi as we call her, picked _you_ because you are pure with a courageous heart. Your intentions are honourable." Nabooru looked away. "That cannot be said true for Ganon." She had a faraway look in her eyes and Link had a sudden thought. Pushing himself off of the column he took a few steps towards the Gerudo leader.

"You love him?"

Nabooru's golden eyes widened and she snapped her gaze back at Link. Her jaw tightened: "Know your place, Elf."

Link crossed his arms in front of him. Nabooru noticed, then, that he had taken his turban off and his messy blond hair lay askew atop his head. He was wearing his leather rider's boots, cream coloured rider's pants, a red belted tunic with gold lining, and his black cape. Unless otherwise told, nobody would be able to guess that Link was not biologically part of the Gerudo Tribe.

"My apologies, mistress." Link bowed. "I forget that I am under your wing."

Scoffing, Nabooru turned away from Link. "To prevent Ganon from attaining his goal further," she continued on with her story, pretending as if that hiccup never happened, "Goddess Hylia and the three Goddesses of Creation, Din, Farore, and Nayru separated the Master Sword into six different pieces just as the sages broke the Triforce."

Link recalled what Rauru told him in the Chamber of Sages: _"The Goddess, Hylia, knew that a malevolent force would try to control the sword before the chosen Hero knew who he was. So, to prevent this, she broke the sword into six pieces; one in each temple."_

"And in order to regain the pieces of the sword, I must blend in with my surroundings?" Link echoed Rauru's words. He still didn't understand what that fully meant…

Nabooru nodded. "Yes. Before you ask, no, I do not know what that means. But I am certain that your journey will bring you the answers." She headed to a large armchair in the center of her room and sat down. "The Spirit Temple, where you found the hilt, is filled to the brim with mysterious treasures. Though you do not need to make a run through the Temple, I strongly suggest you do when you have the time. There may be artifacts in there that'll prove to be useful in your adventures."

Link took her advice and bowed, once more. "Your words of wisdom will stick with me."

"Saria said the forest is where you should head first. It's located in Faron Province, a little village by the name of Ordon. Somewhere within the village is a _hidden_ forest, Kokiri. If my knowledge serves me correctly the Great Deku Tree sprouted in Kokiri." Nabooru crossed her arms. "My advice to you is to ask the villagers of Ordon about the forest. They're bound to know something. Defeat the evil, reclaim the piece of the sword."

"Sounds easy enough."

"I'm unsure on whether you're cocky or courageous."

Link couldn't help but smirk. "Both will get me killed, mistress."

"I rest assured that you'll be safe." Nabooru's eyes flickered to the door. "Now go. Prepare your mare for your journey… meet me at the entrance to the Fortress at sundown. Oh, and Link?"

He raised both eyebrows.

"Look in the bottom drawer in the cupboard to the left." Without waiting for his reaction, Nabooru stood up and left her chambers via the backdoor. Link remained stunned, for a moment, before doing as he was told…

What he saw surprised him and made his heart jump into his throat. There, lying neatly on a cushion, was the retracting chain that he recognized to be the Hookshot. Link lifted it out of the drawer and stared at it for quite some time. Inhaling deeply, he began to wonder where he was going to store such a device when it began glowing.

_Not more glowing!_ Link thought, slightly annoyed. The Hookshot disappeared from sight but Link felt a warm sensation at the tips of his fingers. Somehow, without knowing how he knew, Link held his hand out in front of him as if he was using the Hookshot and, magically, the device appeared in his hands. Stunned, Link dropped his left hand and thought about putting the Hookshot away and, as he predicted, it disappeared.

_I suppose this magicka thing will be more useful than I thought._ Deciding that he shouldn't waste any more time, Link quickly left Nabooru's chambers. He had a lot to do, a lot to pack, and a lot of think of.

If he could smack destiny across the face for messing with his life, Link would.

_.xx._

The sun was beginning to set.

Link adorned a black keffiyeh and cape, white tunic pants, a white belted tunic, and light brown boots. He had a firm grip on Epona's rein as he guided her to the entranceway to the Fortress. He saw a few Gerudos watch him but their looks quickly diverted when they saw Nabooru waiting for him.

She nodded when Link approached her. "Are you ready to face destiny, kazem?"

_Elf_, Link thought. _Their mysterious word for Elf._ So much about his life he didn't know… was he _really_ a Hylian? An _elf_? Or was that a made up story to curb his curiosity about his true identity?

"Yes." Link murmured. "I'm ready."

Nodding, Nabooru began to lead him through the valley between the deep canyons. Link's grip on Epona's rein tightened. His mare was aware of the tension that he was feeling and breathed heavily. Their eyes locked; Epona nodded, indicating she understood his pressure.

"Kakariko." Nabooru whispered suddenly. "When you're finished in Ordon, head to Kakariko."

His home village. The only bit of information Ganon ever revealed and allowed the Gerudos to share with Link was that he hailed from the Village of Kakariko.

"You'll find some of your answers there."

Link chose to remain silent. After what felt like an eternity, the two arrived at the mouth of the valley that lead to the unknown world of Hyrule. "Here." Nabooru finally said. "Hyrule Field. Head south southeast. You'll find Ordon Village."

Link looked over his shoulder to Nabooru. "Thank you." He whispered. "I will see you soon?"

"Inshallah." Nabooru whispered. "Inshallah…"

_If Allah wills._ Link translated; another word from the mysterious Gerudo language. Link watched Nabooru turn and run off. He remained still and motionless for moments longer before turning around. He adjusted his hold on Epona's rein and began walking…

Towards his destiny.

The sun just about fully set past the horizon and the stars began twinkling high in the sky. Crickets chirped and a few glowing bugs were seen jumping from blades of grass. Link took in his surroundings; it was the first time in his life that he stepped outside of the Fortress.

The world was a much greener place.

His mind counted twenty-seven paces; he had walked twenty-seven paces away from the Gerudo Valley and twenty-seven paces closer towards his destiny. Slowly, he let go of Epona's rein and allowed her to walk freely beside him. Link looked to his right and saw that Hyrule Field ran on for as far as the eye could see.

Just as Link was about to look back at the pathway in front of him, Epona neighed loudly and kicked her front legs up. Link was about to grab her reins to sooth her when he felt some_body_ jump onto his back and tackle him.

A cold blade was pressed against his neck and hot breath breathed into his ear.

"Stay calm and nobody gets hurt."

Link's eyes widened. He was _not_ getting attacked thirty-paces into his journey! He couldn't _believe_ it… how could he not sense somebody approaching them?

_Wait a second;_ Link craned his neck to take a look at his attacker. _This person has a really feminine voice..._

_.xx._

**Kazem al Sahara- Desert Elf **(loose Arabic translation according to Google)  
**Inshallah- If Allah wills **(Arabic)


End file.
